My Heart Beats At The Speed Of Sound For You
by StereoFreak
Summary: When M'gann notices Wally's conflicting emotions, she will investigate what is wrong with him. Meanwhile Wally tries to distance himself from his feelings of M'gann. Will M'gann find out he likes her, or will he figure out that she likes him? M'gannXWally('Cause it needs to happen!) I do not own the franchise!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is loosely based off of the comics. I do not own thr show or comics.**

 ** _Chapter 1 - Midnight Showers_**

It was almost mid-night and the team had barely gotten back from a mission that obviously went horribly wrong.

The team had to keep track of Clayface, a monster that was made out of clay and could manipulate his body. Batman had the team track it so that he could run an analysis on the sample of clay he had scraped off of the floor, and figure a way on how to detain it. After the team had failed to track Clayface and actually get ambushed by it, they decided to look for it and fight it. After a battle with it, they would bring the monster back to a containment cell in the mountain and send him to a high callibere prison. Well, that's not how things went down.

The team had little to no knowledge of the monster's powers. They had no clue that the monster could take shape of any one. They got fooled and beat one by one until Kaldur was the only one standing. After Kaldur was knocked unconcious, Batman broke through the window and stunned the threat.

Now that the team was concious and back in the cave, all of them just wanted to relax and face the humiliation of being fooled by clayface to themselves in their rooms. Especially Wally.

Wally had been the one to suffer the most humiliation out of all of them. He had been tricked into believing that M'gann actually loved him. Just like an idiot, he had fallen for the trap. That had served him as a wake up call. He knew that M'gann would never love him, so he hung his head in shame and walked slowly to his room.

Wally pushed the door open and walked inside. The room, unlike his personality was not messed up. The room was clean and organized. The walls had several posters on The Beatles, Justice League, and The Flash. He had a desk were a black laptop lay, along with a phone with a black casing. This place gave Wally comfort and warmth, but Wally knew that this room wouldn't be enough to dowse the emotional flames he was feeling. So instead he took to the shower.

He stripped himself off of all of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He set the settings for hot and let the water engulf him.

Thoughts swam through his head as he washed off the clay off of his red hair. Why did he feel so burdened after the huge let down in the wharehouse with Clayface? Why did he feel betrayed and heartbroken? He knew that M'gann didn't like him. It was clear as water that she fauned over Superboy! And Superboy didn't even pay attention to her! All he did was grunt and scowl at everyone!

Wally let a tear slip as he sank to his knees. He was angry and depressed. M'gann didn't like him, but he liked her. No, scratch that, he loved her. His heart flipped with joy when he saw her, and it crippled when he saw her starring at Superboy with intense caring. Wally's hands clenched up as he thought of the possibilty that M'gann and Superboy together as a couple. At the thought of that, more tears fell from his eyes. And as he cried, someone from the room next door felt his emotions raging.

M'gann bathed herself when she felt an overwhelming feeling of heartbreak and sadness. She wondered from where it came from. She didn't want to peak into someones mind, she just wanted to know who was having those strong emotions. So she put her hands to her temples and concentrated.

Everyone was asleep, though one person remained awake.

"Wally?"

M'gann felt around the edges of Wally's conciousness and observed the emotions.

There was heartbreak, sadness and deep self loathing. M'gann gasped and put her hands to her mouth. She didn't know how someone could experience such emotions. A tear slipped from her eye. These emotions were affecting her own emotions! She wanted to know why he was feeling these emotions, though it was rude to intrude into other people's privacy.

M'gann sighed and cut off the connection, she couldn't risk it. She couldn't risk their friendship being destroyed just because she got curious. So M'gann finished showering and went to bed. While slowly drifting asleep, she thought of her red haired friend and what could have caused those saddening emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

_**People, I am still learning on writing, so if you see any errors in paragraph, then tell me.**_

 _ **Also give me ideas on what you want to see in this fanfic.**_

 _ **I do not own the show or comics.**_

Next morning when Wally entered the kitchen, he waved at M'gann with a forced smile. M'gann saw the red haired boy and waved back with joy. Though when Wally turned his head away from M'gann, she gave him a questioning look. She quickly erased that look from her mind and turned back to her baking.

Wally took a cookie off of the finished batch of cookies and threw it in his mouth. While savoring the taste, M'gann thought of what could have caused those emotions in Wally.

Pondering this, she willed the oven to open and take out the tray of cookies. She set them down on the counter allong with the other cookies that were almost gone. She simply internally smiled at the Speedster's antics of eating everything edible in sight. He waved at her, cheeks filled with cookies. She laughed a bit then turned to bake another batch of cookies for the rest of the team.

Wally finished up swallwing his cookies and proceeded to go and take his morning run to clear his thoughts.

Two days later the team was called to the cave. Everyone arrived ready for a mission. They all gathered around Batman and waited for his instructions.

"Your assignment for today is to locate and take down Clayface. I have pointed down its weakness and all of -"

"Whoa wait! You wan't us to go against Claydirt? That thing kicked our butts into Mars-sorry Megs. You want to face it?!" Wally interrupted.

Batman gave Wally a Bat glare, making him feel a bit intimidated and stupid.

"I said I have discovered the weakness, it's the frequency of electricity that will disrupt it's morphing field and render it useless."

Batman then pointed at the stunners that were floating in the middle of the training area. Each of the team members got one and commented on how cool it looked, except for Wally.

Wally just grabbed his and walked back to his spot, biting his lip and looking down in concentration and anger. Batman stared at him with questions in his mind.

"Let's go team."

"Aqualad, wait, a word."

Kaldur stopped and motioned the rest to continue on to the Bio-ship. He looked at Batman and waited for the Leaguer to speak.

"Are you sure you are okay with taking charge of this mission looking on how the last one went?"

"I am well aware that I am capable of holding my leadership for this mission. I have let go of Atlantis to put all of my mind into the team sir."

Batman nodded at him and waved at him to go.

On the way to face Clayface, Wally stared out the window in thought. He hadn't spoken at all since they had recieved the mission, and Robin was starting to worry if Wally was okay. He confronted Wally on this and asked him if he was ok, Wally had just answered with a yes and returned to starring outside of the window.

Wally was thinking on how he would confront Clayface. He didn't want to be foolded again, and it wasn't because of the emberrasment, it was because of the way he played with his emotions. It was wrong and cruel for someone to play like that with someone else. Wally scrunched up his nose in anger.

The team arrived in the outskirts of Gotham. Clayface had made its way here with the help of the sewers.

The bio-ship landed in a spot were the sewers emptied out. There, they would fight it again, and this time hopefully win.

"Kid Flash, scout the area. Make sure that this location is clear. Superboy, Miss Martian, both of you patrol around incase enemies sneak up." Kid Flash smacked his symbol, turning his suit black. He gave Aqualad a stiff salute and ran off.

M'gann and Superboy ran the other direction, M'gann already in stealth mode.

"Stupid Conner." Kid Flash muttered as he made his way through the trees. "And stupid Gotham founders for putting the end of the sewers next to a forest."

Kid Flash stopped in a clearing for a snack. He looked around the shadows that the silver light of the moon casted. He ate in silence and pondered the beauty of the night sky along with the breeze.

After finishing and going back to patrol for a few more minutes. He decided to call in to the team to see what they were up to. He clicked the comm on his lightning bolt at the side of his head.

The team did not have a mind link because Miss Martian couldn't reach the whole forest. Because of this they decided to stick with the comms. Wally thought comms were better for the reason that the mind link had the risk of accidentally someone saying something secret.

"Guys, have you found anything yet?" Wally waited for response.

"No, but we have a plan, come back to base," Aqualad's voice responded.

Kid Flash arrived at the bio-ship. He looked around into the empty ship. No one was there. He circled the area around the camp and even radioed in. Nothing. No one responded, he was left alone to the clutches of Clayface.

Robin jumped and parried the arm that had shot out from the imposter Artemis. He rolled back and threw some batarangs at the imposter.

The imposter catched them and smirked at Robin. Robin waved at the monster and ran away. The inposter grunted in anger and was about to follow, but the batarangs exploded with a sheet of smoke thst sorrounded Clayface.

Robin ran and jumped from tree to tree. He maintained radio silence at all times. He went back to the bio-ship and grabbed the extra arrows that Artemis had. He was going to use these to attack any other imposter.

Suddenly he heard a lot of movement from far away. He grabbed the arrows and jumped to a tree, masking himself in the shadows.

He observed as Kid Flash made his way into the camp. He checked everywhere for any one, but found no one. Robin narrowed his eyes as he contemplated on showing himself to the possible imposter.

He weighed the pros and cons of showing himself when another sound of movement pierced the night.

"Hello?! M'gann?! Robin?! Aqualad?! Supey?! Annoying Archer?! Anyone there?"

"Curses!" Robin mumbled under his breath. This was Wally, no one knew that last one except Wally and himself.

"Wally?! Come to me Wally?! I'm hurt and only my true love can heal me."

"M'gann! I'm coming!" Wally put on his goggles.

"Wait! No Wally!" Robin yelled. He jumped off the tree and landed next to Kid Flash. He thrust his arm out and grabbed his arm.

Wally spun around, facing Robin.

"Rob, we have to help her, she needs me!" Wally tried to pry himself off his friend.

Robin hissed at Wally, "dude, she is Clayface."

"Wally, help me!"

Wally started hitting Robin's arm, trying to take off.

"Hold on M'gann!"

Robin slapped Wally upside the head.

"She is an imposter Wally, if she was real she would establish a mind link to us."

Kid Flash pondered it for a while. He looked at the dark part were her voice came in every once in a while. He nodded at Robin.

"Alright, but what do we do."

Robin reached into his utility belt and grabbed his stun gun. He shook it in Wally's face.

"We use these," he then aimed at the clearing and fired. What came next convinced Wally comepletely that it was an imposter.

A loud roar came from the clearing. The electricity illuminated the area and he saw Clayface writhering in agony. Both boys turned to each other and high fived as the monster became pure clay.

The comms activated and they heard Batman's voice.

"I have found that Clayface has the potential to duplicate himself. So be ready incase there is another one."

"Great, more of these puddles of clay." Kid Flash complained.

"Make sure to stick as a team, Batman out…"

Stick as a team…

 _ **To be continued in the next chapter...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for short chapters. I have no limit to my writing. Writing limits don't sit well with me so I try not to worry too much about how much it is, but I worry how good it is.**_

 _ **I do not own YJ**_

"Stick as a team, Superboy."  
Suprboy grunted. He ignored her and continued walking further into the forest. Both of them had been scouting out this area for a few minutes now. It was boring, she had to admit, who wouldn't get bored if you were to walk around the same area.

They walked around the perimeter that Aqualad had instructed for half an hour. Their only company was the wind, trees, and each other. The "each other" company wouldn't work as Superboy wasn't a man of words. Now with no one to talk to, M'gann was left to her thoughts.

Kid Flash, was the first thing that came to her mind when she searched topics in her mind to think about. She stopped for a moment when she felt something, it wasn't bad, she was sure of it. It was a feeling, she realized. 'It's probably friendship,' she thought.

M'gann ran all of the possibilities she could think of for Wally having those strong emotions. Days had passed since she felt what Wally was feeling, and ever since then she could feel sadness radiating off of him. In the past days she would walk right by him and he would be looking down like someone just stole his suit and said that he wouldn't be able to be a superhero anymore.

'What a comparison, Megs,' she could imagine Wally saying, putting a small smile on her face.

"Hold on M'gann," Superboy said as he stopped.

A few seconds passed and Superboy growled and ran towards the bio-ship. M'gann flied by him, avoiding every tree that tried to introduce her to the ground.

"What's going on Superboy!"

"The others are being attacked!" Superboy ran faster, along with M'gann who flew faster.

When they neared the bio-ship, Superboy stopped. He held his hand forward, signaling M'gann to stop too.

"Miss Martian, go to the right side while I take left, don't trust them, they could be Clayface." M'gann nodded her head and took off to the right side of the bio-ship camp.

M'gann flied slowly through the woods, her mind doing mental sweeps of the areas she flew by. So far it seemed that there was nobody there. The woods were empty of everything. There was no movement, no sound nor wind, nothing and it was extremely creepy.

Suddenly she felt something on her mental sweep. It was weak, but she recognized it, it was Wally! She tracked his location and flew off towards his direction.

"M'gann-h-help me." He sounded weak, and in need of immediate attention. M'gann flew faster towards his direction, ignoring her carefullness for Clayface.

Reaching into the clearing M'gann spotted Wally a few feet from the bio-ship. He was on the ground, facing the dark sky while he wheezed as his lungs tried to pull in oxygen.

M'gann ran towards him and dropped down to his side. She pressed on the gash he had on the side of his abdomen, his suit and skin were ripped there. He winced in pain but waved her off. M'gann reluctantly pulled away and allowed the bleeding to continue, though it had slowed down.

"How are you Megs?" He asked.

"Me?! You, how are you! What happened?!" He put his pointer finger to his mouth in a shush. After she quieted down he explained.

"I had recieved a call from Artemis to come back because they were under attack. When I arrived they were gone, he came and started beating me, I tried to figure out where they were but I couldn't. And the worst part is that he said when he got to you, he would kill you. You need to leave."

M'gann gasped, she didn't care about being killed, she worried more about Wally. She helped him up and walked away from the bio-ship.

They came upon a clearing that had water next to it. M'gann went to grab some water when Wally grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

She turned towards him and stared at his eyes in confusion.

"But you need to heal."

Wally brushed her hair out of her face and observed how she blushed.

"You are the only thing that can heal me, Megs." She blushed and faced away from his green eyes. The moon lighted up the clearing beautifully, she realized. 'A perfect place for a couple,' she thought.

M'gann faced Wally. Could he be the one? He was a great guy, but she saw him as a good friend, not this… did she? Now that he was under the moon light, she saw how his hair fell on top of his eyes. His eyes were a caring green, the type of green you see at the bottom of some oceans, the beautifull type.

She smiled at him, and he returned it with a cheeky one. 'Such a doof,' she thought, smiling even brighter.

She saw that he closed his eyes and started moving forward, and so did she. She puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

She never got a kiss, instead she heard a growl. The hatred filled growl people used when they saw something or someone they despised.

She opened her eyes and instead of the normal Wally she saw Clayface swinging his fist. M'gann was too slow and emotionally hurt that she couldn't move in time. The fist connected and sent her towards an oak tree. She hit the tree and started losing concsiousness. The last that she saw was Clayface transform into Wally and walk towards her with a snarl.

"Do you really think I like you?! You are an alien! If it was my choice you would be in a government facility being experimented on. Freak!"

And with tears in her eyes, she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own YJ.**_

Kid Flash and Robin walked through the forest/woods while Robin tried tracking the comm links. If he could get the comm links then they wouldn't have to search for long. They refused to go on their own in case Clayface took form of each other and tricked one another. So they stayed together even though Wally wanted to run off and find M'gann.

"Alright, got one," whispered yelled Robin. Both boys high-fived each other quietly and looked onto the holo-map. There was a red dot at the East side of the forest, near a pond that connected to a river. Wally scratched his chin in thought.

"Aqualad," asked Wally at Robin. Robin shrugged his shoulders and changed direction towards the East side. It wasn't a long walk from here to there, they had already covered the middle part and were about to head to the North-East side when the tracker worked.

Wally unwrapped one of his calorie bars that would give a normal person three life time supply of diabetes according to Rob. He ate it in silence while looking around at the different trees trying to see if he couldn't find any clues towards where their friends were. Even though Wally did want to find his friends, he couldn't stop worrying more about M'gann.

"Thinking about Miss Martian?" Asked a horribly smug Robin who had leaned in. Wally's cheeks flared with red the color of his hair and pushed Robin away.

"N-no, just thinking about how to save them quickly." Robin laughed and held his hands up.

"Well I wasn't the one who wanted to go and risk my ass for the imposter who said they needed their "true love"." Robin said, and towards the end he put on his "lovey, dovey" voice whenever Wally tried flirting with a girl but Robin emberrased him. Wally rolled his eyes at Robin but looked away embarrased nevertheless.

"Even so I still have no chance with her, she likes Supey," replied Wally who had his head down. Robin put up his hands like, "oh well." KF gave him a light punch and finished up his bar. He crumpled up the wrapper and threw it on the ground.

"Oi! What are you doing, don't loiter on my turf!" Wally shrugged at the Boy Wonder's protest and picked up his wrapper. He gave it to Rob and decided to walk ahead of Robin.

"W-what," Robin stared at the little wrapper in his hand. He grumbled and threw it on the ground and ran to catch up to Kid Flash.

M'gann groaned at the head ache that had started. She woke up to the night sky facing her, the stars clouded by the polution of Gotham. 'Maybe if there were no pollution this would have been a great spot to lay down,' she thought. The grass around her cushioned her back against the hardness of the ground. She debated falling back to sleep, but she had to find where she was and where her friends could be.

She got on her elbows and tried to get up. When she lifted herself a massive pain went through her head, she turned to the side and vomited.

"Defenitly a concussion," a female voice said. M'gann tried turning her head to face her but the pain in her head and urge to vomit wouldn't allow her. She just faced away and vomited some more.

"Don't go back to sleep, it could be dangerous. Oh, and it's me Artemis." Artemis said. M'gann tried for a nod but pain encircled her head. She laid herself down and looked up to the moon which lighted up the black spots on her vision.

"W-where'sWally…" asked M'gann, her words slurring together. She closed her eyes as another wave of pain hit her.

"Good job, you just gave away his secret identity," Artemis said sarcasticly. M'gann got up very abruptly, realizing her mistake.

"Whoa, just kidding Clayface isn't here, he left." M'gann gave Artemis a weak glare and fell back down on her back. She moved her hand to cover her eyes as more dark spots appeared but was stopped by handcuffs.

"Oh yea and we are prisoners along with Superboy and Aqualad who both are unconciouss at the moment. It's only Kid Idiot and Robin out there."

M'gann nodded slightly, Wally. She had forgotten what Clayface had done to her. He had fooled her into believing Wally actually liked her. She felt tears in her eyes as she remembered what the impostered Wally said, "Do you really think I like you?!" "Freak!"

Did the real Wally actually think that? Did he think she was a freak of nature? She didn't know, and she didn't want to think about him.

"No one is here," noted Wally as he zoomed around the place. They had arrived to the clearing but they had found nothing, or at least no one. They did find the comm link but not the person who it belonged to. Robin had run some test if Aqualad was under the water but it came back negative, only fishes and seaweed were down there.

Wally came to a stop in front of the Boy Wonder who had his face on his gauntlet, typing and running the tracking programm on the other comms. He tapped on Robin's head. Robin looked up, a bit annoyed.

"What?" Wally showed him the comm link again. Robin raised his eyebrow at his older friend. He returned typing and ignored Wally.

"Guess you've gone insane, KF." Wally shook his head and shoved the small device onto Robin's face. Robin backed off a bit and looked a Wally with an annoyed expression.

"What!"

"Get the recording from the previous calls!" Robin looked at Wally. KF scoffed at what he was probably thinking.

"Yes I am smart, I have accelerated brain functions, remember?" He said, smirking while tapping his temple. Robin looked back down and continued typing, trying to make the programm hurry up.

Wally meanwhile, was scouting out the area, he didn't stay close, but at the same time he didn't go too far away to be caught. He walked around until he found a deformed tree. Wally took a closer look and noted that it looked like someone was thrown against it.

"Hey Rob, look at this. It looks like Aqualad got punched or thrown onto this tree." Robin made his way and observed the tree, he narrowed his eyes, making the outside of his mask crunch up a bit and looked at the tree with more intense. After a few seconds of looking, he went and grabbed something very small that Wally couldn't see. Robin put the tiny thing in front of the light of the holocomputer. Wally clenched his fist in anger as he saw what it was.

A single long piece of red hair hang from Robin's hands. At that same time, Robin's holo-computer opened up a holo-map of the woods and pointed the other three comms to the North side of the woods. It also opened up M'ganns voice from the previous calls.

Wally put on his goggles and grabbed Robin and put him on his back and ran towards the North side.

"I'm coming M'gann."


End file.
